


How To Cook?

by dreamsbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbbh/pseuds/dreamsbbh
Summary: FromUnknown Number:I’m sorry for bothering you stranger, but how tf do you cook an egg? :) Tell me please. I’ve wasted 6 eggs already in half an hour and I only have 4 left. I’m starving to death. Love, a dumb and starving teenager who doesn’t know how to cook, Hyun.





	1. Unexpected Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thank you so much reading my first ever fanfic, How To Cook<3  
> It finally ended after three months with three chapters.
> 
> Actually, I'm going to post a fourth chapter, more like a sequel. The last part of the last chapter is a spoiler ;) It's going to be short and fluffy so you can look forward to that.
> 
> But again, thank you for reading How To Cook.  
> Please leave a comment about what you think about it.<3 I hope you are satisfied with how the story went on.
> 
> I know that I'm not a good writer but I still hope that you enjoy reading my story! ><  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think. Thank you! ^^
> 
> I cross-posted this on aff: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1374994

It is a beautiful and peaceful Saturday morning. The window directly at the right side of Chanyeol’s bed shows their scenic backyard with its curtain being flown by the pleasant breeze. Only the quiet sound of the ticking of the clock in his room, and all kinds of muffled sound from their serene neighborhood can be heard. Chanyeol is currently having his much needed sleep. Since it is a weekend, it would be wonderful the more sleep he gets, as he intended to sleep until past 10:00 am because of how exhausted he was.

This week was their intramurals at their school. The students enjoyed themselves by playing and hanging out all week long. But being a member of their student council, they were all busy on organizing the whole event, and they thankfully did a great job on that. To say that he was tired this week is an understatement. He was exhausted.

 

For that reason, Chanyeol decided to not set an alarm for today so he can sleep for as long as he wanted, but surprisingly, his phone started ringing.

This immediately woke Chanyeol up, disturbing his peaceful sleep. He sleepily got up and began searching for his phone which he found on his study desk that is just on the left side of his bed.

_Why would someone bother someone’s sleep at this ungodly hou-… Oh._

He checked his phone and noticed that it’s already 9:34 am.

But all he wants to do right now is to go back to sleep again, so after seeing that he got a message from an unknown number, he quickly opened it.

He still is sleepy and displeased that a random person interrupted his sleep, but when he opened the message, he can’t help but break out a hearty laugh. The message somehow woke him up quite a bit.

From  **Unknown Number** :

> I’m sorry for bothering you stranger, but how tf do you cook an egg? :) Tell me please. I’ve wasted 6 eggs already in half an hour and I only have 4 left. I’m starving to death. Love, a dumb and starving teenager who doesn’t know how to cook,  _Hyun_.

Someone surely had it worse this morning. He could actually imagine someone, a stranger perhaps, having a hard time to cook his own breakfast. And it is quite amusing.

Despite laughing, Chanyeol actually felt quite bad for that person, though it’s still their fault for not knowing how to cook. But how come that someone thought sending a text to a random number will get you through this rough morning? Does he/she not have any friends? Or is he/she just that embarrassed to call someone he/she knows and ask them how to cook instead?

Talking about food and breakfast is making him hungry and reminds him that he, himself, hasn’t eaten breakfast yet and that he should. He didn’t even thought about taking a bath nor fixing himself first, still in his pajamas and with his bed head, he went downstairs and to their kitchen to make his own breakfast.

He brought his phone with him as he sincerely wants to help the stranger who sent him the text. He knows that it could be a prank text, or that it could just be a kid overreacting, but since it made his mood better even if it interrupted his sleep, he’s ready to help. So, while walking towards their kitchen, he quickly sent a reply.

To  **Unknown Number** :

> I’m glad you know how much of an idiot you are stranger. So, tell me, in what way did you cook the eggs? :)

It might be much for someone who doesn’t know the other person to call him an idiot, but Chanyeol meant it in a joking manner. He is trying to be friendly here and he is also just telling the truth.

While waiting for a reply, Chanyeol decided that he wants bacon and eggs for his own breakfast so he started to cook.

 

He was looking for the foods he needed to cook in their refrigerator when his phone ringed again. He went to the table where he left his phone and as expected, it was a message from  _Dumb Stranger._ Yes, Chanyeol named him that.

From  **Dumb Stranger** :

> Yeah, of course. I’m well aware of that. :3 But, um… I feel like I would be dead in a matter of minutes and uh, would you mind if I call you instead? Of course, it’s alright if you don’t like the idea, haha ><

Chanyeol doesn’t exactly know why he is considering on accepting the offer. The reason? Maybe he thinks,  _“he/she texts cutely, I wonder if his/her voice is as cute too,”_  or, “ _he/she seems harmless, I want to help.”_

Okay, maybe he knows why and it’s both.

Before preparing the foods that he is about to cook, he sent a reply.

To  **Dumb (but cute) Stranger** :

> Oh, okay sure.

 

The stranger took more time to reply this time than usual.  _Is it because it is a call?_

What does he expect? Of course, anyone would be scared, or at least, careful, to call and talk to someone they do not personally know. Chanyeol is not the only one allowed to be scared here. In fact, the stranger might actually be scared of him too. The  _Dumb Stranger_  might be thinking that Chanyeol could actually be some random old guy taking this chance to kidnap him for all we know.

He started cooking while waiting for a reply from the stranger. It took 3 minutes before the call came.

 

Chanyeol was frying the bacon when his phone ringed again.

“Chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo…” The sound of his first song that he posted on soundcloud, his ringtone, is filling the air.

This time it’s a call from  _Dumb (but cute) Stranger_. He quickly answered it.

 

_“Hello?”_  A careful yet sweet voice greeted him. 

_So, he is a guy, huh._

_Oh. This feels familiar._

“Oh. Hi..” Chanyeol replied, unsure of what to say to the other.

_“Ah! Yes, hello!”_   _Hyun_ beamed at him, almost like shrieking. For someone that is starving, he still fairly have energy left. _“I’ll introduce myself later, if it’s alright?” I wanna tell you what I did first so I can already eat.”_ The latter added, laughing awkwardly at the end.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

_“Okay, thanks. So, what I did was… I-I beat four eggs in a bowl and then I put it in a pot with boiling water.”_

After hearing this, Chanyeol face palmed himself.  _Oh my gosh._

_“I know I shouldn’t have done 4 eggs at once when I was not sure if what I was doing was right, but then I realized that it was wrong, it didn’t became cooked. So, I cooked another batch, but this time, I put two scrambled eggs in a pan without water, yet they burnt rapidly. Please tell me what I did wrong…”_   _Hyun_ asked innocently. The  _Dumb (but cute) Stranger_  heaved a sigh. Chanyeol can sense that _Hyun_ is getting frustrated at himself too.

But Chanyeol, he doesn’t realize but he had a smile on his face all throughout their conversation.

“Idiot. It’s because you either scramble them and put them in a pan WITH OIL or, put the whole eggs WITHOUT CRACKING THEM in a pot with boiling water to make a boiled egg.” He put emphasis on those words. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is almost done cooking his breakfast.

_“Oh.”_ He heard the other line say in an almost whisper. He must have realized his mistake now.

Chanyeol chuckled when he heard it. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

_“Hey! Don’t think I don’t realize that you called me an idiot for the 2 nd time now. I’m just not calling you out because you’re helping me. Hmp.”_

Chanyeol softened more at this. _Hyun_ said it in a whining manner and it just has to be the cutest voice ever.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol laughed, “go cook now.”

 

_Hyun_ didn't reply for a while and he could only hear a sound of frying. Thinking the other was focusing on cooking, Chanyeol continued on cooking his breakfast too. But the call is still on so he put it down on the counter beside him.

 

After a while, _Hyun_ spoke again,  _“Oh, you’re cooking, too?”_ He must have heard a faint sound of when Chanyeol fried the last food he needed to cook.

“Yes, I am. I just woke up when you sent the message and I got hungry talking about foods.”

_“Oh, I’m really sorry about that! I didn’t mean to be much of a bother.”_

“No, it’s okay, really.” Chanyeol moved his head left and right as if the other can see him, “it’s almost the time I should wake up so I don’t mind.” It is a lie but he truly doesn’t mind now.

_“I’m glad. I was really starving, though, you have no idea. They woke me up at 8:00 am telling me that all we have is eggs that I should cook because they both have to go somewhere else. I thought I have spare money with me but I don’t and they didn’t even lend me some. Eggs were my only chance of living!”_

Chanyeol is amused at the other’s story. He pities him but he can’t help but chuckle.

“Your parents do not know that you can’t cook?”

_“Nah, I’m living with my two friends. Minseok-hyung and Jongdae know that I can’t cook but they still left me with nothing but eggs. Those two lovebirds suck.”_ Chanyeol gasped unexpectedly after hearing this, but he fortunately covered his mouth with his hand before he sounded suspicious.  _It’s confirmed._

“Why did you not call them instead to ask how to cook then?” He asked, trying to act like nothing happened.

_“I’m still mad at them,”_ the other cackled,  _“they’ll taste my wrath when they come back! I’ll make them eat the disasters I made earlier!”_

Chanyeol laughed at that. “They like teasing you, huh?- Wait, are you not done cooking yet? Don’t burn them again! Eggs are easily cooked.” He reminded the other, alarmed that his food would be burnt again.

_“Oh shit. These must be okay then. I’ll be back!”_

He heard shuffling from the other line then it got silent again. He probably left his phone on a table or something. Then he heard the sound of plates and utensils. Chanyeol should get ready to eat now too.


	2. Chanyeol's Number

I hope the point of view and the flashbacks and present times aren't so confusing. I'm sorry!

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh shit. These must be okay then. I’ll be back!” As soon as Baekhyun said that, he put his phone on the table and practically dashed to the stove to take his cooked food. He is very worried that the food would actually be burnt again. Luckily, it’s not. He calmly put the plate and his phone down on their table, but then he abruptly stopped. He laid his hand on his chest.

His heart wanted to get out of his chest the whole time he was talking to _him._ He didn’t know that he can sound so composed when he was actually internally freaking out throughout their whole conversation.

Baekhyun has never felt this brave _and_ nervous at the same time in his life before. He blames his impulsiveness in making decisions for that.

He embarrassed himself while talking to his crush. He talked about how bad he was at cooking to his crush. And he was called dumb and idiot by his crush (which he can’t help but like). Holding up a façade that only shows his bubbly personality is hard when you want to die out of embarrassment and heart fluttering then and there. But he got through it all.

The thing is though, Baekhyun just promised that he will be back instead of bidding goodbye. He almost squealed in horror when he became hyperaware of what its outcome gonna be in return, but he got a hold of himself.

Flashback to that morning, before he did all of these insanity. He specifically said to himself that he would easily be satisfied even for just a short talk with him. He can’t risk getting caught. But, nope. He became too greedy and forgot his own situation.

It means the call is still on.

Baekhyun knows he will only dig further down his grave if he continues with this one heck of a madness. He didn’t know that it’s going to turn out like this, but he did it all and he has more consequences to face.

Baekhyun is all kinds of emotion right now. He is embarrassed, nervous, scared, happy, and of course, his heart is fluttering. Relaxing himself, he isn’t sure if he’s going to be ecstatic for he will still be able to talk to his longtime crush, or he will be so anxious for another chance of getting caught. He doesn’t trust himself.

 

 

 

 

_Flashback._

_A couple of weeks ago._

Baekhyun was just sitting on their couch, watching TV, when Minseok entered in their house, looking tired, like every after school days.

Minseok sat beside Baekhyun. The former took something out of his pocket then handed it to his friend. It is a piece of paper.

“Baek, I know that you are hopeless with cooking, but I found an angel that can help you with that.” Minseok smiled knowingly. He definitely has an intention.

“What is this?” He said as he took the paper. He read it, only numbers, probably a contact number, is written on it.

“That’s the contact number of your knight in shining armor. Text or call him. Whatever.”

Baekhyun is almost too sure that Minseok has another intention with this. “And why do I have to do that?”

“What? I’m doing you a favor. It’s for your own sake. That’s Chanyeol’s number and I just thought I should help you out with your hopeless crush on him _and_ your hopeless skills on cooking. You know, kill two birds with one stone.” Minseok is also part of the Student Council. They are not the closest but Baekhyun knows that they are good friends.

“You know that I can never do that, hyung. What will my excuse be? We don’t have same class. None at all. He has no idea who I am.”

“Don’t say that, Baek. That’s why you will ask him how to cook. He’s a great cook, really. He sometimes shares the foods he cooked to us. So, I don’t know, pretend that you sent a text to a random number so you don’t have to introduce yourself?”

Baekhyun mulled over it deeply. It is a good idea. But is he bold enough to do it?

“Thank you so much, hyung. But I might pass on that. I’d just stick on looking at him from a distance for now.”

“Well, it’s your choice.” Minseok said as Baekhyun handed him the paper.

Minseok is about to open the door when Baekhyun spoke again.

“Hyung! What if I changed my mind?” Baekhyun said, silently hoping Minseok would be kind enough to offer it again to him easily.

Minseok turned around with a cheeky smile on his face. “Uh, that would be… 10,000 won.” He smirked and quickly went out.

“Wai-” Baekhyun got up and ready to sprint but Minseok is already outside. He regrets his decision but he is currently saving up money.

 

 

 

 

_Present._

After Baekhyun set up their dining table with his foods, he went back to talk to Chanyeol via call. He wanted to end the call already but it surprisingly went smoothly. Both of them were eating while talking with each other. Baekhyun is entertained at how Chanyeol tells stories. He became immersed with all of it that he didn’t noticed it went on for almost half an hour. Baekhyun knew a whole lot more about Chanyeol now. He adores the other’s outgoing personality. They definitely get along well. He wonders if they would be able get along well in school as well. Maybe they could become friends. Baekhyun pondered.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun felt that the question he dreads the most at that moment was about to come. He almost freaked out but luck is on his side. He forgot that his battery percentage was at 15% earlier. Now, it’s only 2% and before he knows it, his phone died.

He’s not mannerless to just leave it like that. He charged his phone right away after that and after his phone gained a few battery percentages, he immediately opened it and sent a quick message.

To **Park Chanyeollie** :

> I’m so sorry for cutting the call. My phone died bc I forgot to charge it >< But thank you so much for today. Have an amazing day ahead of you!

 

 

 

 

_Flashback._

_The next day._

Baekhyun has been thinking about it overnight. He really wants to get Chanyeol’s number now but he doesn’t want to pay Minseok his money. He is saving up money because his laptop is broken. He’s only a few bucks behind. And he especially knows Minseok will tease him so much for it if he will ask for it with nothing in return. So instead, he thought of ways to get Chanyeol’s number from Minseok’s phone.

Baekhyun knew that Minseok doesn’t put a lock on his phone. Thus, he waited for the night to come for him to start his plan. Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae all sleeps in different rooms. They live in the same house but each one of them has their own room. Minseok is the only one in the room on the first floor. He said that it’s because he want to ‘protect’ his dongsaengs. But they know that it’s just because the refrigerator is downstairs.

 

That night, Baekhyun specially watched TV until it’s late. (The channel he is on is Cartoon Network but we will not talk about that.) Jongdae is already upstairs as soon as he finished his supper. But Minseok was beside him until before 10 pm.

This is the time that Baekhyun has been waiting for. Minseok excused himself to go to the bathroom like he always does. He left his phone on the table and took all of his facial skin care products with him to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Baekhyun took the phone and went to see the contacts app.

With all its glory, there written was “Park Yeol” with Chanyeol’s picture beside it. He took his phone out and copied the number as fast as he could.

He’s smiling in triumph as he successfully took the number and placed Minseok’s phone back to where it was like it was never touched by Baekhyun.

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, there was a pair of eyes looking at him the whole time and was waiting for him to do it since yesterday.

 

 

 

 

_Present._

_Monday._

Baekhyun went to school with a big grin on his face. He feels like nothing can bring his mood down. He has been like this since Satuday. Why not when he finally got to talk to his long time crush? He isn’t fully at peace at the fact that Chanyeol might recognize his voice, but he is very happy right now so that’s what matters the most. And it’s not like he has to talk to Chanyeol soon, right?

But that’s where he was wrong.

 

 

It’s their lunch time. Minseok is busy so he told the two that he won’t be able to eat lunch with them. Baekhyun is currently eating right now with Jongdae. They are both part of their school’s band, with Jongdae being the vocalist and Baekhyun being the bass guitarist and sometimes, he sings too. So he felt troubled when Jongdae told him something about the band.

Jongdae, currently unaware of what happened between Minseok, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, told Baekhyun that their drummer left their band. They need a new member as soon as possible or they won’t be able to perform for next month’s school event.

The thing that Baekhyun is concerned about though is that Jongdae, without Baekhyun’s permission, already put up tons of posters around the campus telling that they need a new drummer and they posted Baekhyun’s number on it.

Baekhyun must have been out of it since Saturday because when Baekhyun asked why they didn’t just bought a new contact number, Jongdae said that it’s because Baekhyun agreed last night. He was out of it so he unconsciously agreed. And knowing Jongdae, if there’s a possibility that they won’t spend money, he will take it.

He opened his phone for the first time today and was flooded by the messages from the students who are interested to be their new drummer. He’s glad that they didn’t specifically posted that it was Baekhyun’s number or it would be so much worse.

Jongdae told him that he wrote on the posters that asked the students to send them a message about themselves and how long they’ve been playing drums. They don’t want unskilled trolls to waste their time. So they sorted them all out before asking for them to come.

 

Baekhyun shivered as he read through one specific message. It was from Chanyeol. The Park Chanyeol. He knew that he can play guitar but he is unaware that Chanyeol can play the drums too.

Baekhyun is so doomed. Chanyeol probably knows by now that he was the Dumb Stranger from Saturday. This is too soon and he wasn’t prepared to face the aftermath of his embarrassment.

From **Park Chanyeollie** :

> I’ve played the drums since I was 9. If you want to miss out on a superstar like me, it’s your choice. But I’m gonna be upset :( I’m kidding~ ㅋㅋㅋ See you, Dumb Stranger! ;)

He’s deeply contemplating on whether to accept him or not, but it is going to be very unfair on Chanyeol’s part. So he doesn’t have a choice but to add Chanyeol on the list. He has to be fair.

_Fuck feelings. I’m gonna be professional here._

 

 

The next day, after class, there was quite a long line of students. They didn’t realize that they asked for that many students to come.

Baekhyun spotted Chanyeol on the line. He was somewhat at the end so it’s a relief. He has more time to compose and ready himself before he meets him.

He went in the room with his co-members of the band and their advisor.

It was going well, a lot of them were really great drummers. They have three students in mind that stood out the most.

 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol already knows about his identity based from the latter’s text message. But when it’s Chanyeol’s turn, he didn’t show any signs that he knows about Baekhyun being the ‘stranger’ that he talked to, even if Baekhyun talked to him.

Maybe Chanyeol was not aware that it was Byun Baekhyun who disturbed his sleep last Saturday. Maybe Chanyeol wasn’t able to recognize Baekhyun’s voice.

This made Baekhyun feel quite at ease.

They were very impressed by what Chanyeol presented to them. He indeed knew a lot about playing drums. He is surely in the top 5 that they will pick at the end of all of it. Chanyeol was very cheerful and all smiles when everyone expressed how amazed they were of him. Baekhyun almost forgot that he was embarrassed by what he did last Saturday.

“We are amazed by how talented you are. We’re looking forward to see you again on Friday.” Baekhyun said as he felt brave and looked at him in the eyes. He is too engrossed on how amazed he was.

“Ah, thank you so much. It’s my pleasure.” Chanyeol bowed and did something that caught him off guard.

Baekhyun blinked innocently as he wasn’t sure if it was just him or it really did happened. But Jongdae saw it too.

Chanyeol winked at him. It was too fast and unexpected but it did happen.

_What happened to your ‘be professional’, Byun Baekhyun? Get a hold of yourself. It’s just a wink._

He kept telling it to himself. But fuck, his crush is finally noticing him and it’s not just a wink. It’s a wink from Park Chanyeol to him.

Chanyeol bowed and showed his final beam before he left the room as if he didn’t just took Baekhyun’s breath away right then and there.

Oblivious to Baekhyun, a certain someone felt accomplished today with his heart fluttering as well.

 

 

 

It was exhausting. They had a hard time on choosing the best 5 students that they will assess again on Friday. The drummer of the group is important. Therefore, they are trying to find someone, if not as good, then, better than their last one.

 

It’s time. It’s time for him to send a reply to those 5 students that they picked. Chanyeol is one of them and he, specifically, has to do it. “Why not? It’s your own number and phone.” His co-members said. He doesn’t really have a choice.

He sent replies to the other 4 first but he’s getting too anxious again and just wants to get it over with so he pasted the text, hastily sent to the last one and turned his phone off.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t reply nor showed up to him (to his dismay) until Thursday. But Friday came and the first thing that he woke up to is a text message from an unknown number.

From **Unknown Number** :

> Hi, I’m so sorry for bothering you. But I want to ask my schoolmate out later but I don’t know how. Can you please teach me how to ask him out for a date? I’m not good at these kinds of thing. Love, a dumb and timid teenager when it comes to asking his crush out.

Déjà vu hit him badly.

_Is this how Chanyeol felt like when Baekhyun sent his text message? But who is this? Can this be Chanyeol? Does he really, really know now? It could be from someone from school but the message is so close to what he sent to Chanyeol. Is this Minseok or Jongdae pranking him? Did they find out already? If this is Chanyeol, why would he ask him to teach him how to ask someone out? Chanyeol is really pranking him, isn’t he? Who will Chanyeol ask out in a date?! Why is it so sudden?!_

These kinds of question are running in his head. The more he think about it, the more sure he is that this is Chanyeol pranking him. And the more he grows scared because Chanyeol will ask someone out on a date. It means that Chanyeol liked someone else all this time.

Or it could just be Minseok or Jongdae.

He debated earnestly about it before sending a reply.

To **Park or one of the Kims** :

> I’m not the one that you should ask my dear stranger. I’ve never in my life had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend nor have I asked anyone out. I’m sorry to disappoint you.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. He still needs to go to school so he decided to take a bath and dress up. He made a mental note to thank the ‘stranger’ for waking him up early today.

 

Baekhyun is already all dressed up, full and ready to go when he received another message.

From **Park or one of the Kims** :

> Oh, is that so? And to think that I helped you out last week without a protest. :( I’m sad. Please give me even just a small tip or a cheer?

Baekhyun is, shocked, to say the least. It is indeed Chanyeol and he is serious with asking someone out. This is against Baekhyun’s will but if Chanyeol really likes someone else, then he will be happy for him.

To **Park or one of the Kims** :

> Was that you that taught me how to cook? Ah, I’m really sorry for my reply. It’s just that I’m so inexperienced about that thing so I don’t want to cause harm to you. But if you really need my help, then, all I could say is you should express genuinely how much you like/love him/her. >< I’m rooting for you! Good luck! And btw, thank you for waking me up earlier today. ^^

After a few attempts of editing the message, Baekhyun decided to go with this and so he clicked the send button.

He surely is not ready to see Park Chanyeol again later.


	3. With You

Song recommendation: With You - EXO

* * *

 

Jongdae went to their school first like he always does as he has other things to do. When Baekhyun got there, Jongdae saw Baekhyun enter the room. He is all smiles, waiting for his friend to notice him. But Baekhyun was looking down on the floor as he headed over his own chair. Jongdae noticed the shift in Baekhyun’s mood. He isn’t as lively as he always is even in the morning. He expected that Baekhyun would be excited specially for this very day as he is going to see and judge his crush later, but Baekhyun looks so down today.

“Hey, Baek. What’s up with that sad face? Aren’t you excited for later especially because of  _him_?” Jongdae tried to tease.

Baekhyun noticed his friend just now. He knows that Jongdae is worried and he doesn’t like it when he makes them worried. So, he put a smile on his face to hide the real emotion he is currently feeling.

“Oh hi, Dae! Don’t worry about me. I’m just, uh, you know, scared that  _he_  won’t win this thing, yeah.” Baekhyun said but it’s more to himself.

Jongdae knows that Baekhyun is lying but doesn’t want to push him anymore, so he just let him be. They then decided to prepare for the upcoming little contest that they will hold later. It will be held in their gymnasium but not all students will be able to watch the said event.

 

The contest is about to start. Baekhyun is there again as a judge with his co-members of their band and their advisor. Regardless of the emptiness that he feels for what happened that morning, which he doesn’t even want to remember anymore, he feels very much ecstatic for this event. He feels sad for the reason that their past drummer, Yifan, left their band. But he has always enjoyed meeting new people so this is also a positive thing for them.

As the event started, the five chosen students went on stage to introduce themselves. And of course, he saw Chanyeol.

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol looks like he was trying to find someone. This kept his interest as he then mindlessly stared at him for seconds long enough for their eyes to meet. Baekhyun felt flustered as the other only stared back at him. This gave chills to Baekhyun at such unexpected time. Trying to hide the pink dusts on his cheeks, Baekhyun immediately turned away but he was still able to caught Chanyeol’s heart-fluttering smile.

He can’t let his heart flutter this time when he knows that it will only break later.

 

As the program went on, as much as Baekhyun doesn’t want to reach, but he noticed that Chanyeol mostly had his gaze on his direction. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, though. It was better to avoid him. It means avoiding hurt, too, he thinks. So he tried his best to fixate his focus only on the student that is currently performing.

 

 

Chanyeol realized that baekhyun looks gloomy today which is very unusual as he is naturally cheerful. And to think that he looked forward today because he gave him a hint for the confession that he will make later. This didn’t stop him from giving out more hints as Chanyeol only looked at Baekhyun throughout the event. He enjoyed every second of looking at Baekhyun’s beautiful face. The one he memorized every little detail of even from looking from afar. Baekhyun avoiding his gaze wasn’t gone unnoticed but he tried not to dwell on it. He still has his hopes up.

 

The time came. Chanyeol was the last one to perform so he is pretty much ready for it. He has memorized the flow of his whole performance, the confession part specifically.

Chanyeol took careful steps to the center of the stage. He heaved a deep sigh before sitting on the chair and took the drumsticks. It’s now his time to impress him and only him.

Chanyeol will perform the song “With You,” his self-composed song. It started off mellow. But the beats went harder as the chorus approached which showcased his talent on drums. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and he sees how much the other enjoys his performance. It’s all he cares about.

Chanyeol went back to look at the drums he is currently playing. Right beneath it is a mic. This thing has to be done and so he did.

Chanyeol sharply stopped playing as he looked back up. He heard many shocked gasps and one of them is from Baekhyun. But Chanyeol only smiled at him as he picked the mic up lying on the floor. He heard many whispers and chattering but he didn’t mind it. He’s here for a different reason.

 

 _The night grows late as I stare at you_  
And I want to stop time,  
To keep you in my eyes even longer, for me.

 

Chanyeol started singing. His deep yet beautiful tone filling up the air, with the lyrics of the song rightfully speaking up everything his heart voices out. With his gaze only on Baekhyun, which he can’t help but put a bigger smile as the other is smiling back at him, Chanyeol began playing the drums again but this time, with only one hand. He earned more amused gasps again from this but all he can see is the beauty in front of him.

Chanyeol got braver and more confident as Baekhyun doesn’t look away from him anymore and is giving him the sweetest smile he has ever seen. Chanyeol stopped playing for the last time and stood up. You’d think that Chanyeol can’t surprise the audience any more but as he sang the last few lyrics, he came down the stage, and to the panel of judges.

Chanyeol never left his gaze on Baekhyun and he knows that the latter is getting flustered now. But he finally sang the very last line.

“…love you.” Right at the last note, he is standing in front of Baekhyun.

 

“C-Chanyeol, what is this?” Baekhyun said in a whisper, being confused as ever as Chanyeol handed him a paper that he got from his pocket. The paper looked so much like a love letter but still, Baekhyun doesn’t want to assume.

“I don’t mind not winning this thing. I’d rather win your heart.” Chanyeol softly said as he gave Baekhyun a smile.

“What d-do you mean? Chanyeol, I… I don’t understand.” Baekhyun’s heart is thumping wildly in his chest now. He knows that there are screams everywhere but he all he cares about right now is Chanyeol and his heart.

Baekhyun only looks at the love letter and doesn’t move even an inch. So Chanyeol decided to be bolder but it only weaken both of their hearts.

Chanyeol touched Baekhyun’s hands, and met the other’s eyes as he spoke. “I know we don’t have much time right now to talk so I decided to give you that. But think of my song as a confession song. I mean every word from it and I hope it is enough for you to understand my heart.”

They both didn’t realized that the audience got silent so they were all able to hear what they both said that’s why the gymnasium suddenly erupted with loud cheers.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is still frozen and shocked at everything. He didn’t expect this. Everything went by so quickly yet he remembers ever bit of it. Their host then called Chanyeol to go back to the stage so the latter wasn’t able to do anything but follow. Chanyeol gave him a final squeeze on his hands and the sweetest smile he has ever seen in his life before going back to the stage.

Jongdae, sitting beside him, tugged the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt. “Baek, sit down. Sit down, now.”

Baekhyun then realized that he is still standing and staring at the letter for a couple minutes now. So, he carefully put it in his pocket to read it later.

 

Everything feels unreal. Just when Baekhyun thought texting and phone calling Chanyeol would be the closest thing he’d get on interacting with Chanyeol, and this whole thing happens. It hasn’t even been a week since then.

Everything happened so quickly. Baekhyun can’t catch up. One second, he was watching Chanyeol perform, the next, he was confessing. One second, Chanyeol won the competition, the next, Baekhyun is being dragged by Chanyeol, with their hands tangled, to the backstage.

Baekhyun has no idea how everything happened, but it did. Now, all he has to care about is this. Chanyeol is standing in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun is looking up at him, only a few inches apart from each other. Chanyeol is still smiling at him, so he can’t help but smile back, too.

“Baekhyun, uh, I know things occurred quickly. You might need more time to think it through. Gosh, I’m not even sure if you like me back but I’m getting this bold. It’s just that I- If you will reject me, I hope we can at least be friends. Mayb-”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said for the first time here. “You are rambling. Take deep breaths.”

Chanyeol did as what Baekhyun said.

“First of all, yes, I like you, too.” Chanyeol can’t hide his happiness from hearing this from Baekhyun’s own lips. “But, yes, things happened so suddenly. I- I’m still catching up but don’t mind me. Just say what you want to say.”

Chanyeol was too bold earlier, but when it’s just the two of them together like this, he can’t help but feel nervous. But after hearing what Baekhyun had to say, he feels so much better now.

“Okay, let’s take things slowly from now then. I really want to get to know you better, Baekhyun. I know it doesn’t look like it, but I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time now. Ever since I saw you back then on stage, performing with the band, I saw you playing the bass guitar. I thought you looked beautiful then and there, but then you suddenly sang. I heard the loveliest voice I’ve ever heard and I realized that it was you. It’s been two years since then and I’m sorry for only making a move to be closer with you today. When you texted me, though, I thought that it was a sign that I must make a move now and so I did. When I heard your voice, I knew that it was you. I didn’t wanna tell you because back then because I enjoyed talking to you. Even if you didn’t know how to cook, I’d happily teach you again for as many times as you want. This is getting long now. I have a lot of things to say still, but…”

Chanyeol took both of Baekhyun’s hands. It’s soft but cold. Chanyeol shared the warmth of his hands to Baekhyun.

“My Dumb Stranger, can I ask you for a date?” Chanyeol asked, there was a lump in his throat as he said it. It’s nerve-racking when you finally get to say in person.

The silence went on for a few seconds with Baekhyun only staring at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can’t read his eyes and is starting to worry if he has to retract his hands from Baekhyun.

“No…” Chanyeol heard his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

“Oh-”

“No, you can’t be too serious, Chanyeol! It makes me too nervous. You said too much things and my heart is doing so much backflips. I feel like I have thousands of butterflies in my tummy. I-”

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at the other’s cuteness. He can’t believe Baekhyun. He almost thought that he was rejected but he suddenly says all these things. But he is thankful to Baekhyun for livening up the mood.

“I’m sorry for killing the mood, I was just too anxious and my heart was beating too fast. But, for the answer. Of course, yes! I’d love to date you Park Chanyeol.”

That’s all the answer Chanyeol needed to take Baekhyun in his arms and they hugged long enough for their hearts to feel at ease at each other’s presence and warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From  **My Dumb Stranger** **:**

 

> Yeol, aren’t you too excited for our date? You really wanted a breakfast date? I can’t believe you. ><

To  **My Dumb Stranger** **:**

 

> It’s our first one so of course I’m excited! And isn’t my idea great? I’ll finally get to taste if the eggs you cook are actually delicious haha. I’ll be there in a few minutes<3

From  **My Dumb Stranger** **:**

 

> Whatever<3

 

 

 

* * *

That's it! That's the end of the story~

Thank you so much reading my first ever fanfic.<3

It finally ended after three months with three chapters.

Actually, I'm going to post a fourth chapter, more like a sequel, which will only be about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's first date. The last part of this chapter is a spoiler ;) It's going to be short and fluffy so you can look forward to that.

But again, thank you for reading How To Cook. Please leave a comment about what you think about it.<3  I hope you are satisfied with how the story went on.


End file.
